Papoula
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Osomatsu precisava de flores para o debut do grande Minette.


**Notas:** Como eu sei que ninguém ia fazer uma fic do Kara florista, eu fui obrigada a saciar minha própria sede. Então, esse é um UA com o set do Jobmatsu do Hesokuri Wars. Nesse set de profissões o Karamatsu é funcionário de uma floricultura, e o Osomatsu é vendedor de loja de mangá (ou de livraria mesmo, não sei ao certo, não sei ler a descrição em japonês do set). Nesse UA eles não são irmãos, o foco não é bem romance, eu só queria saber é do Kara segurando umas florzinhas :P  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Papoula - by Anjo Setsuna**

Quando Osomatsu entrou ali não pensou que seria um comércio tão pequeno, chegou a checar novamente o endereço no cartão que lhe entregaram, afinal precisava de um lote grande para o grande debut do mangaká Minette* na livraria.

Adentrou no local, era uma loja modesta de flores na cidade de Akatsuka, segundo um dos funcionários dali "flores são para os românticos, o romantismo é para poucos e jamais morrerá enquanto houver amor, o amor cabe em qualquer cantinho", alguém mandou ele calar a boca nesse dia, mas Osomatsu só foi saber disso tempos depois.

— Ahm, com licença?

Um funcionário com avental azul escrito "FLOWER AKATSUKA" em letras grandes lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso confiante.

— Bem-vindo! Deixe-me adivinhar, flores para sua amada, o que acha...

— O que? Não! – interrompeu aborrecido. – Por acaso aqui é a loja do Chibita?

— Ah! Sim, meu excelentíssimo chefe – o funcionário levantou o polegar de forma positiva – mas receio dizer que ele saiu.

Osomatsu olhou desanimado para o homem a sua frente, ele parecia nada confiável, arriscaria dizer que era um idiota, aquelas sobrancelhas grossas na cara só podia ser um mau presságio, mas sua agenda na livraria estava tão apertada, precisava resolver a questão das flores logo, um lote de hentai novo chegaria, e isso lhe interessava muito mais que perder tempo com "assuntos menores". Suspirou profundamente.

— Fazer o quê... Então?

— Karamatsu. A seu dispor senhor cliente.

O funcionário fez uma pequena reverência balançando uma das mãos, como se cumprimentasse alguém da realeza, Osomatsu teve vontade de vomitar de tanto nervoso. Olhou no verso do cartão que haviam lhe entregado, conferindo o nome da flor que precisava.

— Pa... – ajustou os óculos que usava, na tentativa de compreender melhor a letra horrível de seu chefe – papoulas, vocês tem? Preciso de duzentos delas.

— Oh papoulas! Linda escolha, de que cor? Podemos encomendar...

— Encomendar? – Osomatsu interrompeu novamente o falatório emocionado do florista – Me mandaram aqui porque disseram que sempre tem em estoque. E dá para tirar esses óculos escuros da cara!

Osomatsu perdeu a paciência de vez e bateu a mão na bancada visivelmente nervoso. Karamatsu o olhou levemente embaraçado e colocou os óculos no alta da cabeça, soltou um "he" e tirou uma prancheta debaixo do balcão.

— Sorry, sorry, my mistake. Por acaso você é da Akatsuka Books? Ligaram mais cedo.

Karamatsu apontou uma pilha considerável no canto da pequena loja, o funcionário da livraria fez cara de pânico e o florista podia jurar que ouviu uma maldição sendo praguejada contra uma tal "fujoshi".

— Don't worry, eu posso ajudar a levar até o carro caso deseje.

— Como assim "caso deseje"?

— Não fazemos entregas.

— Que droga de loja é essa? – Osomatsu fitou a cara de tacho do florista e pegou algumas caixas - Anda logo!

Os dois começaram a distribuir as várias caixas dentro do minúsculo carro do vendedor de mangás, Osomatsu a cada ida e vinda ao interior da floricultura ficava mais irritado, pois o cheiro de flores do local estava o incomodando. Finalmente terminaram a tarefa e sentaram em alguns banquinhos na bancada, para assinar algumas notas de compra.

— Certo, duzentas unidades, quatro cores e...

— O QUE?

Karamatsu quase caiu com o berro repentino, não pode dizer o mesmo da prancheta, que espalhou papéis pelo chão com a queda.

— O-o que foi?

— Eram para ser brancas, todas brancas!

— Ah! – o florista riu – Não se preocupe, as _ladies_ adoram cores!

— O Ichimatsu vai me matar... ele vai me matar, a protagonista só usa as brancas...

Karamatsu encarou Osomatsu que parecia realmente apavorado, como se tivesse visto um demônio imaginário. Recolheu os papéis no chão e foi para o fundo da loja, voltando pouco tempo depois com uma cesta e algumas tesouras.

— Ichimatsu? Bom, como eu disse não se preocupe, porque...

O florista pegou algumas papoulas brancas, dispondo-as delicadamente no meio da cesta, ao redor colocou algumas coloridas, em uma disposição mais baixa, pareciam que reverenciavam as flores brancas como súditas, pensou Osomatsu.

— É só uma questão de arranjo. – o florista deu uma piscadinha com um dos olhos - Cortesia do Chibita, ele disse que é fã do Minette, pediu que entregasse a ele.

Karamatsu sorriu, dessa vez parecia um sorriso genuíno e terno, o vendedor de mangás sentiu um embrulho engraçado no estômago e pegou o arranjo de flores delicadamente.

— Você também conhece o trabalho do Ichi... quer dizer, Minette?

— Eu prefiro ler ahm – pigarreou – outros gêneros.

— Hentai? Ecchi? – Osomatsu sorriu sórdido.

Karamatsu corou profundamente, parecia tão vermelho quanto as papoulas que havia vendido, ajustou seus óculos escuros no rosto e desviou o olhar de seu cliente.

— Ahm... bara...

— Ah gosta de mangás com flores então? Então realmente devia ler o Minette... Passe na loja, posso te indicar alguns depois. Aqui meu cartão.

— Ahaha... é. Obrigado pela preferência.

— Sim, sim. Apareça no debut hoje.

Osomatsu virou e saiu rápido da loja, desejando que suas bochechas não denunciassem o rubor que elas ficaram ao lembrar que não existia um gênero de mangás só de rosas.

FIM

* * *

Eu tive que me segurar muito pra não transformar isso num Karabita haha!  
*Minette – gatinho em francês, eu li em algum canto do Tumblr ou Twitter, não lembro bem, que o nome de mangaká do Ichimatsu nesse set era Minette Matsuno. Fofo não?


End file.
